1. Technical Field
The application relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a first display unit, a second display unit and a sensing input unit, that enables an object transferring behavior between the first and second display unit according to a user input sensed and received by the sensing input unit, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there is a primary screen for displaying the main content and other secondary screens for displaying the supplementary information in a hand-held electronic device having screens. Taking a dual-screen flip mobile phone for example, the user is able to control the displayed content of the primary screen via an input element of the mobile phone, such as keys on the mobile phone keypad. However, the user is unable to control the information of the secondary screen via the input element of the mobile phone since the secondary screen is only for displaying the supplementary information, such as time, missed calls, or unread messages. In other words, the content of the primary screen and the information of the secondary screen can not communicate or interact with each other on a conventional dual-screen mobile phone.